Big Time Kiss
by writergirl27
Summary: Kendall and Jo try to have their first kiss as a couple but things keep on going wrong. Now a story with all the guys Please R&R!
1. Sirens and Smoky Skies

**Ok this was a fan fiction I have had in my head for so long that I had to get it down. And also there are only a few fics for Kendall and Jo. I love this couple, they need to have WAY more stories. So here I present to you: Big Time Kiss**

The first time that he tries it's on their date to the movies. He had taken her to see a romantic comedy and had even done the "pretend to yawn and put your arm around her move". He was surprised when she nuzzled in closer to him. Of course, there he was in front of her apartment door when he tried to make his move.

"I had a great time tonight Jo." He says sweetly.

"Me too. Thanks for taking me out." She says and then he looks into her deep brown eyes and decides to go for it. He leans in slightly and starts to close his eyes. When he finally moves all the way in-no ones there. He looks around sheepishly and his eyes are averted to her apartment door which is now closed. 'Great you're a loser' He thinks to himself. 'Maybe she wasn't so interested after all.

Although that wasn't the case, because it isn't long after that, that he and Jo are hanging out again, having flirty gestures and playing footsie under the table when the rest of the guys are talking.

XXXXXX

The second time is at the dance when he walks her back to her apartment again. He figures that now that they are officialy boyfriend and girlfriend, the could kiss right?

"You guys were great performing tonight." Jo says.

"Thanks, you are a really good dancer, did you know that?" He asks and she starts to giggle.

"Oh shut up. You know that's not true." She hits him playfully on the arm and then looks at him.

'This is it.' He thinks to himself and leans in again.

"Um, I have to get up really early tomorrow. I'm meeting with Hawk records to discuss some things. See you tomorrow." She says quickly before closing the door.

"Uh-huh." He says to himself before walking back to '2J' in disbelief.

XXXXXX

This time he has things planned out just right. It's finally after BTR's first concert and he's backstage. However he has his dressing room filled with candles and petals, and he told Jo to meet him after the show. She shows up with a bottle of Gatorade and quickly drops it to the floor.

"What's this?" She asks in disbelief.

"It's for you." Kendall says and walks over to her. "I have something I've wanted to do for a while." He smirks and leans in and for once she closes her eyes too. Only to be interrupted by a loud beeping noise. Of course he realizes that the petals that he placed on the floor and somehow gotten into a candle and had started a small fire.

"Oh god, um let's get out of here." He says completely humiliated. Only Kendall Knight could plan a romantic night and set his room on fire.

It's only after that when she turns to him.

"So you had something to give me?" She asks sweetly and starts to grin. He can't help but feel horrible.

"Yeah. But it's ruined. Just like it's been the past times I've tried to do this." He complains.

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted it to special, and memorable, and absolutely perfect. I wanted you to be able to say that our first kiss was so special and romantic and not set on fire." He sighs.

"Kendall, I don't need a room full of romantic junk for us to have a memorable first kiss."

"Really?" He asks with surprise.

"Yeah, here come with me." She takes his hand and drags him to a side of the building that hasn't been flooded with firemen or fans.

"What did you take me here for?" He asks.

"Because when we talk about our first kiss, we'll be able to tell the story about how it was on the side of a building, with the romantic sound of firetrucks in the background." She giggles. "And a smoky sky." She leans in closer and finally their mouths meet. His arms slide around her waist and her hands are entangled in his hair, and when they pull away they can only smile at each other.

The fourth time he kisses her to the soundtrack of sirens and under a smoky sky and he wouldn't have it any other way.

XXXXX

**Ok so I'm thinking about making this into a series of oneshots about the guys first kisses with their respective partners so tell me if you think that's a good idea, Please please review!**


	2. Without a Cringe

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the AMAZING reviews. I hoped I would get some but nothing as good as those. By the way, James' "respective partner" (I love that term) is Rachel (the girl at the end of 'Big Time Love Song') So here is one of my other favorites-Logan and Camille.**

Every time that Camille had kissed Logan he had never expected. He could never prepare, never have any time to think and was usually slapped afterwards. Of course after countless nights of thinking he had finally come to the conclusion that maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

However every single time that he tried to tell her his feelings she would be off practicing for a role or way too busy to even listen to him. He figured that he would just freeze up anyway mutter a few incoherent sounds and run off.

Until one day she ran up to him clad in a sailor's outfit and slapped him.

"What role are you auditioning for today? The Titanic remake? You know I never liked remakes, the original was always better, and know they're making remakes about movies that happened when we were born and that's just-" He starts rambling off in his own mind.

"No you idiot! I just came back from an audition! That was for not talking to me for the last 6 weeks!" She says. 'Has it really been that long?' He thinks to himself.

"Um look Camille I-" He says.

"Don't even try to make an excuse up! I hate you Logan Mitchell!" She says and storms off.

"I have to make it up to her." He thinks out loud to himself.

It's then that he decides to do something he's never done before-actually do something for a girl in public.

She thinks she's seeing things when he walks up to her decked out in a tuxedo and holding a single rose.

"Logan what are you doing?" She asks.

"Camille, I am a very nervous person. I can't dance, I can only say gibberish around girls, and whenever I use the wrong form of 'you're' I mentally slap myself. I am not at all a perfect person whatsoever, and I've never had a girlfriend. That's why doing this is absolutely terrifying. I had to rent this tux for $180 and I still have no idea how to fix these cuffs." He said all in one breath. "But if there is one thing that I am certain about it's how much I want to do this." He says and reaches over and pulls her into a kiss.

It's only about 5 minutes later when he realizes that almost everyone around the pool is cheering. He keeps on kissing her and he can swear that the girl next to him is videotaping it. But he can't really care-at all.

It's finally when they break apart when she looks at him. She raises her hand as shes seen her do so many times before and automatically cringes. Until she gently rests her hand on his cheeks.

"What took you so long?" She asked smiling. He picked her up and hugged her finally happy to have her in his arms and finally having a kiss when he wasn't cringing.

**Again thank you for all the support! Should I do Carlos or James next?**


	3. Movie Class

**Again thank you for all the positive reviews. Any review really inspires me to write more so any review means more stories for you guys. Also check out my 100 Drabble Challenge story. So here it is by request: The Carlos chapter **

Carlos and Stephanie had always been friends, nothing more nothing less. Sure he was a little mad at her when he first met her because she pretended to be a ghost, but other than that she was a sweet girl who was just trying to make a movie.

He's walking to go back to '2J' when he runs into her in the hallway.

"Hey Stephanie." He smiles and she returns the gesture.

"Hey Carlos."

"What are you doing?" His eyes glance down at the video camera in her hand.

"Making a movie, again." She stops talking and gives him a once-over. Actually you'd be perfect for it. Come here." She drags him down the hallway without a chance to answer or stick up for himself.

"Ok so I have to make a romantic film for class." She says and he immediately gets a lump in his throat. He knows Stephanie can kind of be an extreme person when she wants to be.

"Here sit on that couch. And just read the lines as they say on the que card." She instructs him and he only nods and such.

He goes along reading the script until he comes across an action that says 'Brad removes shirt' after double checking he realizes that he is Brad. He looks at Stephanie helplessly but all she can do is silently yell at him for holding up the scene.

So he does as he is told, and at the end Stephanie walks over to him.

"And scene. Way to kill it Carlos." She says and finally gets to look at him. He is a lot buffer than she expected. He didn't have a perfect body but just enough for her.

"Thanks." He says and reaches down to get his shirt. She grabs his arm before he can grab the article of clothing.

"Um, you know there was one more scene that I had to film." She says perfecting the look of innocence in her eyes.

"Yeah? What's that?" He asks.

"One where I have to do this." She says and leans forward and kisses him. She never in a thousand years had expected her to kiss Carlos but yet here she was with him on her couch, shirtless, with a video camera. She realizes how wrong this looks. However instead of deepening the kiss like she imagined, he freezes. She realizes that maybe she had been too headstrong.

"Oh god. Carlos I am so sorry. I really didn't mean that. I was just caught up in the moment and I-" She's cut off by his mouth on hers. It's after that, when they pull away that he finally speaks.

"Stephanie, would you like to go out sometime?" He asks. Her heart nearly melts into a thousand pieces. She can only nod with the biggest grin on her face.

"How about the movies?" She responds.

"Depends are you directing them?" He asks as he kisses her again.

**Ok so I hoped that you all liked it. This was one of my better pieces of work. Next up is James and then I might do a follow up chapter. Please review!**


	4. Rejection and Acception

**Ok so this is one of my last chapters for this story (pretty short lived, I know, but keep reviewing and maybe I'll write more) So again this is James' story. Now see I know I've spent so much time explaining about Rachael but I kind of decided to change it to one of the Jennifers (the one with long brown hair). I hope that you all forgive me. **

James was relaxing outside when he felt an recognizable gust of wind. He turned around to the Jennifers walking by with their usual struts. Of course he gave them all the once over (they were all good looking girls), he could've sworn that out of the corner of his eyes the Jennifer with long cascading brunette hair wink at him. Of course it wouldn't be unusal but as Kendall had reminded him time and time again that not all girls love him.

It's not until later that night, when it's dark out that he gets a knock on his apartment door. And it's her.

He doesn't know much about her other than her name is Jennifer and that she's cute so he let's her in.

"Um, hey." He says.

"Hi." She walks past him and plops herself down onto his couch. Her usual perfect sundress floating around her.

"Um, what's wrong?" He asks. She starts breaking down and turns to him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"They kicked me out!" She says.

"What?" He asks in shock.

"The Jennifers! The kicked me out because I didn't book a part." She says and leans in towards him.

"What? That's so stupid." He says. He's never had to comfort anyone before and he has no idea what he's doing. She can only nod.

"I knew I could never be the perfect Jennifer. I'm too ugly, I have NO talent.." She starts saying before breaking back into tears.

"Wait, wait, wait. The Jennifers said that you were ugly?" He asks in disbelief. She nods. "Then that's idiotic of them. Jennifer you can sing, act, and not to mention your gorgeous."

"What? You really think so?" She asks and he can nod. Slightly in shock that he called a girl gorgeous, which he NEVER does. She smiles sweetly at him, which she almost never does and puts her long arms around him, pulling him into a hug. He's kind of disappointed that it doesn't lead to more, but he tries to hide his disappointment.

"Thank you." She says. She gets up and walks to the door. She's halfway down the hallway when she turns around, comes back to him and gives him the biggest, longest, and meaningful kiss she's ever given anyone. She pulls back and looks down at the ground, before he tilts her face up and smiles. He gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Any time." He smiles and enters his room.

**Ok so this was actually one of my favorites to write. I thought that it was pretty good. I'm thinking about writing a one-shot about Jo and Kendall. Please review, tell me what you think and check out my 100 Drabble story because on the most recent chapter there is a contest at the end (well sort of a contest but everyone is a winner)**


End file.
